Panzer Mk
Panzer Mk was the name given to a series of robots that competed in both seasons of Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors. The team won the US Championship in both seasons of Extreme Warriors, and also represented the USA in The Second World Championship. Todd Mendenhall brought his partner's robot Mjollnir to the MTV Pilot, but it was not chosen to compete. They also competed in the first and third Season of Robotica becoming champions for a third time during the 3rd series run. Robot History Robotica Season 1 The weaponless Panzer Mk 1 first competed against Malvolio beating it in all three stages. It the Heat Final it fought against Viper, it lost and was eliminated from the competition. US Season 1/Extreme 1 Panzer Mk2 took part in the US Championships of Season 1 in the US Robot Wars. In Round 1, it got into a tussle with Cyclone and ran around most of the time keeping out of harms reach. It flung Spartacus into the arena wall where it managed to recover, at the end it still managed to keep going on strong meaning the judges had gone for it. In the Semi-Finals, Panzer Mk2 got bashed and rammed by Manta in the beginning and somewhat couldn't get its flipper underneath it. Near the end of the fight, Manta started slowing down and this time Panzer Mk 2 rammed and bashed at it. The fight went to the judges again and awarded the win to Panzer Mk 2 leaving the Manta team feeling devastated about the result. In the final, Panzer Mk 2 fought The Revolutionist. Panzer Mk 2 chased The Revolutionist as it got its disc up to speed and then shoved it into the CPZ with Sir Killalot but it managed to get away. Panzer Mk 2 pursued The Revolutionist into the other CPZ where it was grabbed and sliced by Dead Metal. Panzer Mk 2 then chased The Revolutionist around trying in attempts to flip it but couldn't get its flipper into definitive contact with it. Panzer Mk 2 eventually did get under The Revolutionist and flipped it over against the arena wall where it got immobilised for more than 10 seconds before being pitted meaning Panzer Mk 2 had won the US Championships. Panzer Mk 2 came back for the World Championships representing the USA along with Manta, Drillzilla and The Revolutionist. This competition was also broadcast during Robot Wars Extreme: Series 1. In the first round, it proved an equal of Tornado in pushing power, and managed to flip Tornado over several times. However, it took a battering from Tornado in the process, which ultimately caused the self-righting mechanism to jam. Towards the end of the fight, Philipper approached Panzer Mk 2 from the side whilst it was locking horns with Tornado, and flipped Panzer Mk 2 onto its back. With its self-righting mechanism jammed, Panzer Mk 2 was unable to recover and lost the battle once the judges made a decision. Robotica Season 3 It returned in the third episode of Season 3.0 as Panzer Mk 3 where it took on and beat Re-InTriVerter in the preliminary stages then beat Zeus in the Fight to the Finish. It beat Rambot in the Final Gauntlet then beat Jawbreaker's Revenge in the Final Labyrinth (scoring a impressive 150 points) then took on and defeated Juggerbot 3.0 in the Final Fight to the Finish to become Champion. US Season 2 Panzer faced Joker and Snake Bite in the first fight of its defence and immediately pushed Joker. Snake Bite stayed away before trying to ram Panzer. Panzer pushed Joker into the wall, on the flames, and then into the disc button. Panzer and Snake Bite pushed the Joker on the flames before pushing Snake Bite. Panzer pushed Joker into Dead Metal, who attacked it, before doing the same to Snake Bite. The judges eliminated the Joker, and Panzer faced The Revolutionist's teammate Spin Doctor in Round 2. Panzer Mk 4 quickly drove straight out towards Spin Doctor and began pushing it around, tires screeching in the process. With their disk still not working, Spin Doctor tried using its rear wedge to slam into Panzer but Panzer continued to push them around. Panzer then charged into Spin Doctor, flipping it over. Spin Doctor backed into the Pit release button. Panzer slammed into Spin Doctor again and Spin Doctor accidentally backed straight into the opening pit, eliminating it from the championship. In the heat final against Probophobia, Panzer drove over Probophobia's wedge and was almost sent flying out of the arena, but still managed to push its adversary into both house robots, around the arena, and eventually into the pit. In the final, Panzer was up against Rosie The Riveter, and pushed it into the angle grinders and then into Dead Metal. Then Panzer drove brilliantly to lure Rosie into the pit. In the next round, against Destructive Criticism, Panzer charged into Destructive Criticism, before Destructive Criticism tried to cut into Panzer with its disc. Panzer then flipped Destructive Criticism against the pit button, before Destructive Criticism broke down and was counted out. Matilda and Shunt pushed it out of its CPZ, before it was pitted by Panzer. This match was against Tricerabot, a robot that it had beaten at the same stage at Robotica season 3 (in fact, both robots was simply renamed and repainted for Extreme Warriors Season 2). Panzer had a few scares, being nearly flipped, but managed to flip Tricerabot repeatedly, and win on a judges decision. Panzer Mk 4 successfully defended the Robot Wars Extreme Warriors championship. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 18 *Losses: 2 *Total points: 725 Category:Competitors Category:US Robot Wars Competitors Category:Robotica Competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:US Robots Category:World Championship competitors Category:Champions Category:Heavyweight Champions Category:Robotica Grand Finalists Category:Robotica Champions Category:US Robot Wars Champions Category:Robots in The Combat Robot Hall of Fame Category:International event only competitors in the UK Robot Wars Series Category:Robots with Lifting Scoops Category:Robots with Lifters Category:Rambots Category:Title defenders Category:Robots to win a championship more than once Category:Robots with more wins than losses Category:Robots playable in video games Category:Invertible Robots Category:US Robot Wars Grand Finalists Category:Robotica Season 1 competitors Category:US Robot Wars Season 1 competitors Category:Robot Wars Extreme 1 Robots Category:Robotica Season 3 Robots Category:Robot Wars Extreme Warriors Season 2 Competitors Category:Crowd favorites Category:Robots from California